


In the Details

by lferion



Category: American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Hand porn, Kink Meme, M/M, POV First Person, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a catalyst for more than one kind of enlightenment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Details

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third round of Kink Bingo. Prompt: Hand Fetish
> 
> Thanks go to Auberus for beta reading, cheerleading and prodding me along. Without her this likely would not have been written at all.
> 
> Thanks also go to Jerakeen for her delightful pic-spam of Adam's hands: http://jerakeen.dreamwidth.org/69859.html and several red carpet photographers who were partial inspiration for this story because of pictures like these:   
> Adam at the 2009 Young Hollywood Awards: http://cdn.buzznet.com/media/jj1//2009/06/lambert-young/adam-lambert-young-hollywood-awards-01.jpg  
> Adam on the 2009 AMA red carpet:   
> Adam at the 2009 AMA announcements:  
> The interview that is mentioned at the end of the story:

It's amazing what you learn about yourself, being in the entertainment industry. I mean, I'm a photographer (_not_ a paparazzi, thank you very much. That really isn't my kink. I like my subjects consenting; always have. Besides which you get much better pictures that way) and I see a whole lot of celebrities and big names and "beautiful people" who really, really aren't, and a somewhat smaller number who really, really are beautiful. It's the light in their eyes, the spirit behind the smile that truly makes a person beautiful, not the evenness of their features, the perfection of their makeup or the number of gold statues on their mantel.

Anyway. So I've got a pretty good gig with some of the music PR people, (because mics and guitars and keyboards don't throw me or distract me, and I never lose track of either faces or hands, no matter how wild an artist gets on stage) and I've worked a lot of red carpets. I'm there at the '09 Young Hollywood Awards, and among all the expensively distressed jeans and artfully tousled hair one of the up-and-comers really stands out. It's like he's somehow bigger than the rest of them, shinier, and a real standout in the fashion department. Anyone else would look ridiculous in form-fitting black and silver striped leggings that make no bones about the fact that he has a there there (and he does, too - my own there noticed that immediately), a couture jacket and an Elvis up-do. Then there's the eyeliner and nail polish, the jewelry and boots. He doesn't look ridiculous, he looks fabulous. It's the guy from Idol, the one who didn't win the title but who certainly took the prize.

My eyes and my lens keep going back to his hands. Finely shaped hands with a dusting of freckles on the back and long fingers, each tipped in shimmering blue-black. Confident, expressive hands. Strong hands. Gentle hands. Hands that curl around the edges of brocade lapels and wink with rings. Hands that are all too easy to imagine in more intimate places. I'm as hard as I've ever been at work, and it's like the energy goes straight from my cock to my camera. I got some gorgeous pictures that night, and the best ones were of his hands. (Not saying I didn't get some lovely portrait and fashion shots too. Really, it's hard to take a bad picture of the man, he knows who he is and he's happy to let the camera know it too. A pure pleasure to photograph.)

I go home that night with a lot to think about.

I keep an eye out after that, do a little googling, and the more I see of him the more I like. He's the real deal - talent, brains, savvy and charisma. More than that, too: he knows how this whole thing works, how it's lots of people working together that make it all happen, and he never forgets that, always says thank you and remembers the people he's working with. That is so rare and special and sexy. It's not going to matter one whit that the little cute guy actually won. (Kris's got really nice hands too, makes love to the piano keys, the guitar strings. I'm noticing that kind of thing now, in ways I never did before, even when I was taking pictures of it. Now it's different.) Adam's going to be huge. I'm looking forward to watching it, helping it happen.

And I've fallen more than a little in love with his hands. Gary laughs at me, but he's a little in love with Adam too.

I'm at the press thing for the announcement of the American Music Award nominees, and it's small enough, and unstructured enough after the actual announcing part, that I get the chance to ask him for a couple of specific shots. He's more than gracious, and personable, and he's got on those gorgeous half-glove things and no rings this time, just a perfect manicure, again with the deep blue and shimmer in the polish. I get some really fine shots (like I said earlier, he's a natural for the camera) with a focus on his hands. He notices me noticing. He notices that, yeah, I'm into my work (I've noticed that he certainly gets into his - I mean, there's a _reason_ the fangirls call it the glambulge. I have a few tour pics of my own) and for a moment there I am absolutely terrified. I'm just about to stammer a thank you and make myself invisible when he takes my hand (the one not holding the camera) in both of his and smiles at me, right into my eyes, totally accepting and warm. My heart kind of goes thumpity. (And later I'm going to remember all the professional journalists he's turned into smitten fangirls, like Michelle Collins and Lyndsey Parker, Michael Slezak and the delightful Ellen - I'm in good company.)

It's like, he _knows_, and it's _okay_. And, wow. I find myself saying what I never in a million years would have thought I could say, the words falling out of my mouth in a rush. "I really like you, that you're out there being you, being out, being sexy, singing like a mofo, and never being ashamed. I really admire that. Respect it. Find it really hot. And I really love your hands." My throat closed, I could feel my face flaming. I made myself swallow and not look away. I might be terrified but I was determined to follow his lead and not be ashamed. "I hope you don't mind. And thank you."

If possible he smiles even more heart-piercingly, and he does let go my hand, but only to pull me into the most amazing hug of my life. "Hey, it's all good. It's okay. Thank _you_; that is such a compliment." He lets me go, still smiling, and doesn't step away. His PA is there, and I think she'd taken a picture, but that was okay too. "Don't ever be ashamed of love. Whatever, however." He squeezes my hand, deliberately. I feel it tingle through my whole body, almost like an orgasm but not the least bit inappropriate. We're both hard, and it's perfectly fine, even kind of funny, a shared joke on both the world and ourselves. "And give Lane your card, and send over some shots. I'd like to see your stuff."

That's when I really fell in love with Adam as a person, as well as an artist. Gary teases me, like I said, but he knows it's the kind of thing that only makes me love him - my lover, my partner - even more.

And yeah, I've got a thing for hands. Adam's hands, Gary's hands. Even my own hands.

Before Adam, I took good pictures, and had a good time in bed (and other places) with Gary and lovers previous. Now? Well now that I know what hands can do for me, both the pictures and the loving are getting better all the time. It certainly doesn't hurt that Adam recognizes me in a photo-line, and always gives me a smile, a nod, and a nice clear shot of his hands. Now I've gotten an idea for a book, too, art-photography focusing on hands - all kinds of ages, colors, occupations, and so forth - and he's promised me a shoot. A real promise, not an air-promise. Dreams really can come true, when you know what you want and are willing to work for it. I'm so glad he's getting to live his dream.

The other day Adam did an interview where the station brought in a hand-masseur who gave him a hand massage right there on camera. I swear, that man is going to slay me, he really is. And I will die a happy, happy death.

Right now, I think it's time to put this energy to good use. Gary's waiting for me.


End file.
